


cold winter days

by myrnin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but fortunately he has his boyfriend, nico gets cold easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo has cold hands and a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold winter days

The winters at Camp Half-Blood were never too harsh – it rarely snowed and the temperatures weren’t freezing. That, however, didn’t stop Nico from wearing about 3 layers of clothing and a woolen scarf and hat. He just couldn’t seem to get warm, no matter how much he wore. Was it a child of Hades thing, or was he just permanently cold?  
No matter what the reason was, he had recently thought of a solution for his problem. And that solution was called Will Solace. The dude seemed to radiate heat, no matter the temperature outside. And right now Nico was going to try out his little plan. That’s why he was waddling over to the Apollo cabin dressed in his usual winter outfit which included a jacket that made him look like a chubby little kid. Not that he minded it, but Will seemed to like making fun of it (as well as all his other friends). Well, now he was going to get his revenge. The boy knocked on the door and, without waiting for a response, entered the cabin. He had expected to see something out of the ordinary, as was usual for that place (the Apollo kids may not look like it, but they get a lot of weird ideas). What he saw instead was something that he suspected would make him breathless every single goddamn time. His boyfriend (the word still tastes weird on his tongue) was just exiting the bathroom in a towel and he had apparently forgotten his shirt which, to be honest, was quite fortunate for Nico’s plan.

“Oh? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to meet la-“ Will’s greeting was interrupted by the other boy walking up to him and, without hesitation, immediately putting his freezing hands on his exposed abs. What followed was an utterly girlish shriek from the man and a whole lot of Greek curses as he flailed and tried to get those damn icicles off of him.

“What the hell was that about? What did I ever do to you?” the despair in Will’s voice was quite heart-wrenching as he tried to gather himself and thanked the gods for his cabin being empty during that particular embarrassing moment.

“An experiment. Plus revenge for making fun of my sweet jacket.” Nico exclaimed, the triumph quite clear on his expression.

“And it even worked, see? My hands aren’t totally freezing anymore.” The Hades boy raised them up and wriggled his fingers in an attempt to show that they indeed were quite functional at the moment. That didn’t seem to impress Will and only caused him to dramatically shake his head and gasp.

“Are you saying you’re only using me for my extremely hot body? Am I nothing to you but a personal furnace, di Angelo?” He threw his head back and closed his eyes which would’ve indeed looked quite tragically if he hadn’t been wearing nothing but a slightly damp towel.

“Pretty much. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.” Nico said, fully intending to back out of the cabin and just meeting Will later, like he had planned.

“Hey, wait! Am I gonna get nothing out of this? You just waltzed into my cabin and warmed your hands on me and now you’re just going to leave me here all alone?” Will pouted, giving off the impression of a grumpy five-year-old.

"Hmm? Yeah, that was my inital plan.” Nico turned around, already at the door, smirking slightly as he watched his boyfriend sulk even more.

“Well I think I deserve a reward for my suffering.” Will decided, crossing his arms and smiling triumphantly.

“Oh, really? And what might that be? Just a heads up – I’m not gonna give away my vintage Mythomagic cards.” Nico’s smirk now broke out into a full grin as he exited the Apollo cabin, quite happy with the outcome of his little plan. He also ignored his boyfriend shouting behind him as he headed back to his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is the first fic i ever wrote and i thought i would publish it here  
> if u wanna request a fic my url is blitzstones.tumblr.com i dont guarantee that id write it but any prompts are welcome!!


End file.
